


confusion is the start of something new

by thetimeisnow



Series: tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, Derek has a dog, Fluff, M/M, cute af tho, kind of, stiles is very confused, thats basically everything i can tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/pseuds/thetimeisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uhm, Scott”, Stiles said, “there’s a dog in my lap.”<br/>“There’s a what?” Scott asked from the other end.<br/>“A dog”, Stiles repeated, “in my lap.”<br/>-<br/>based on: "stiles finding dereks lost dog?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	confusion is the start of something new

“Uhm, Scott”, Stiles said, “there’s a dog in my lap.”

“There’s a _what_?” Scott asked from the other end.

“A dog”, Stiles repeated, “in my lap.”

“You got a dog?”

“No. It just ran up me and now it’s in my lap. Help. What do I do?”

A loud sigh was head on the other end. “is it big or small?”

“Like Labrador size?”

“Where are you? I’ll come help.”

“Thanks, man. By the pizzeria.”

And Scott hang up.

Stiles stared down at the dog snoring in his lap. It was kind of beautiful, with thick, furry fur in a dark brown colour with lighter spots. Its eyes were closed and its head nuzzled into his lap, letting out some weird dog sound.

Stiles had no idea how he ended up here.

He had been taking a walk, a normal walk, like any other day, and he wanted to sit down for a bit, watching the people go by, because that was very interesting. No, not really. His feet hurt and he had to take a pause, that was the real reason. And suddenly, from nowhere, a dog came up to his side, barking in his face a few times, before jumping up on the bench next to him, placing its head in his lap, and fell asleep.

And what the hell was Stiles going to do with that?!

There was a dog. In his lap.

A dog he had never seen in his entire life.

IN HIS LAP.

Stiles groaned, running his fingers through the thick fur of the dog, who just opened one yellow eye, glaring up at him.

“Uhm, hello?” Stiles said, and the dog licked his hand. Stiles stared at it and shook his head, “you better go home, you have an owner, do you?”

He found the nametag around its neck, and read the name _Troye_ out loud, before finding a name and a number written down on a paper next to the name.

 _Derek Hale_ it said, and a poorly scrabbled down number.

Stiles had nothing to lose.

“Hale.”

Stiles frowned. “Uhm, is this Derek?”

“If this is another of Laura’s pranks, I’m not interested. Bye.”

The call cut off. Stiles stared down at his phone.

“Well, that was rude”, he said loudly, and looked down at the dog, who was now watching him with both eyes open. “Troye, your owner is rude as hell, you know that, right?”

Troye barked.

“Is this another one of Laura’s-“ was what Derek Hale answered his call with next time he called, five minutes later, five minutes of just trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do with the furball in his lap, who was craving love from him.

“Jesus, no, I’m not a prank, thanks for that, by the way.”

“Who are you?”

“Nice, are we. Are you Derek Hale?”

“Who’s asking?”

“Hm, this doesn’t make me worried at all”, Stiles muttered quietly, “I’m calling about your, uh, dog?”

Silence for a few seconds, and then, “what dog?”

“Wow, comforting. Your name and number is in the tag around his neck. Uh, Troye.”

“Troye”, Derek repeated, “you have Troye?”

“I didn’t take him, if that’s what you mean!” Stiles hurried to say, “he ran up and fell asleep in my lap, I’m just as surprised as you, alright? You want him back?”

“Troye ran away two weeks ago”, Derek said, his voice was very thin and Stiles feared it might break.

“Well, he’s home.”

“Where are you? I’ll meet you up.”

“Okay, all right, you know where Barney’s Pizza is?”

“Live a minute from it, you’re there?”

“Right outside.”

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

The call cut off. Stiles looked down at the dog, petting him over the back a few more times. It took five minutes, and Stiles considered if he should call again, but that would probably just be creepy, so he decided to let it pass, Derek Hale would drop by sometime, and if he didn’t, he’d take Troye home to get him shelter. Only because a dog didn’t deserve to be out in the cold, Stiles had definitely not fallen in love already.

Absolutely not.

“You found my dog.”

Stiles eyed up at the man in front of him.

“Holy fuck”, he said before he could stop his words, because _damn_ , that was probably the hottest guy he’d seen in a while. He clenched his jaw and Stiles had to hold himself back from reaching up and just _touch_.

“It found me”, Stiles let out after a good thirty seconds of staring at the stupidly hot face with the stupidly hot stubble.

Stiles was so _so_ screwed.

“Troye”, Derek mumbled, getting down on his knees, nudging the dog in the side, gaining his attention, “Troye, it’s me, are you okay? Come here, yeah, come here…”

Stiles had seen many videos of dogs reuniting with its owner on youtube, it had been all tails and barking and running around and howling but this wasn’t. This was just… peaceful.

Troye sniffed his hands a few times, let out some sort of barking, but it sounded more like a squeak, before scrambling down from Stiles’ lap, almost falling down on Derek, who just buried his fingers in his fur, leaning in, letting the dog lick his cheek with small squeaks, as he just rested his face in his fur, breathing in deeply.

It was probably the most heart wrenching moment Stiles had ever watched.

“I don’t know if I can every repay you for this”, Derek said after a while, just holding on to Troye as the dog just pushed up against his hip (which Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off because that was a very good looking hipbone).

“It’s nothing, glad to help. I’m Stiles.”

“Sheriff’s son?”

“I- uh, how did you know?”

“Name says it all.”

Stiles grinned at him, and Derek grinned back. His smile could probably kill two thirds of the population on earth, the other half being _so very straight I can’t even look at other guys_ -guys, but even they would fall after a while.

“I might have one thing in mind”, Stiles said, tilting his head slightly to the right, “grab a pizza with me?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Tonight at seven?”

“Same place?”

“Same place”, Derek agreed.

Just two hours ago, Stiles would never have guessed that the bench outside his favourite pizza-place would be the place he’d meet the man he would share his next kiss with.

It was okay, though.

Everything was okay.

Stiles reminded himself every day to be forever grateful for the existence of dogs.

* * *

 

("Stiles? It's Scott, where the hell are you?"

"Holy shit! Scott, I forgot, I'm- uh. I'm at home. You wanna come over? I have a lot of things to tell you."

"You're the worst."

"You still adore me."

"The  _worst_ ".)

**Author's Note:**

> <3333  
> i love dogs  
> my tumblr is @catoledid if ya wanna leave a prompt  
> love ya


End file.
